Within the meaning of the invention, a lens is to be understood as a glass or plastic body that has two optically active surfaces, that is, light-refracting surfaces, lying opposite each other. A lens within the meaning of the invention is in particular an eyeglass lens designed to be fitted in an eyeglass frame. The term eyeglass lens also extends in the present case to what are called eyeglass lens blanks, that is, a usually prefabricated piece of material for producing a lens in any state prior to completion of the surface machining, and also to what are called semi-finished products in the form of a lens blank with only one surface that has been fully optically machined. Such semi-finished products are also referred to as semi-finished eyeglass lenses.
Lenses, in particular eyeglass lenses, are often finished by coating them with lacquers. Here, the problem arises that often only a front or back surface of the lens, for example, only the lens surface directed away from the eye of an eyeglass wearer or the lens surface directed toward the eye, is intended to be coated with a lacquer, without the other surfaces of the lens coming into contact with this lacquer.
A carrier device of the type mentioned at the outset is known from EP 1 887 586 A1. The latter proposes a handling procedure in which a lens with a lens surface is received on a main body made of a thermoplastic, for example, of polyurethane (PUR). The lens surface received on the main body is for this purpose covered with a protective film. This protective film acts as an adhesive layer by which the lens, with the lens surface in question, is secured on the main body after a heating operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,613,982 describes a device for finishing eyeglass lenses, in which an eyeglass lens lies with its back surface on the front end of a rotating shaft. For finishing by chemical wet-coating, the front surface of the eyeglass lens rotating with the shaft is coated with a coating lacquer. In order to avoid a situation where the lacquer, on account of the rotation movement of the eyeglass lens, reaches the lateral edge surface and back surface thereof, the lacquer is caught in the edge area of the eyeglass lens with a spatula.